Everything Went Better Than Expected
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A requested story from Zombyra. So the plot is: Ash goes out for a walk while his 4 Pokemon heal at the center. He then wanders in a forest and it starts to rain, making him having to take refuge in a cave. In it, he meets a Pokemon that'll turn his whole day around. M for Pokephilia and part 2 of Zombyra's request will be in chapter 2 of this.
1. Gardevoir and Ash

**Everything Went Better Than Expected**

**Sometimes events that may be unlucky to you could eventually be one of the greatest days of your life. Why? Well, you'll see. ;D**

* * *

"Fucking Charizard's dick up a donkey's ASS!" Ash angrily spitted out. He was angrily waiting in the Pokémon center for his Pokémon to heal. He was back in the Hoenn region and already gets his ass kicked by a trainer. However, after his Pokémon heals, he intends to release his anger by challenging the 5th Gym. "Geez, that freakin' trainer and his petty luck at always getting critical hits!" He stomped the floor, not caring that some of the people and Pokémon are staring at him. "Umm, Ash?" Nurse Joy walked up to him. She could see that him being here any longer could cause a problem. "A-Ash? Maybe you should go for a walk. Maybe that'll cool you down." "Hm?" Ash thought about it for a second, and he thought that maybe it's not such a bad suggestion. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. I'll go then, but I won't be too long." "(Please take your time, PLEASE) Oh, okay! Your Pokémon should be healthy when you come back, IIIII promise!" "Eh heh heh, okay then, see ya!"

"Hmm... I wonder if I should..." Ash was walking around for a while and came to this entrance into a forest. He didn't have his Pokémon with him, and there's sure to be wild Pokémon in there. "But then again, most of the time, Pokémon in the forest are weak anyways, so who cares! Heeere we goooo!" With quick haste, Ash dashed into the forest. It was dark and quiet, with nothing in sight, not even wilds. "Huh, that's weird? Where are all the Pokémon today, asleep? Well, not that want any Pokémon to- ***drip* **?" A drop of water splashed on Ash's face. He yelped and instantly backed behind a tree. "H-Hey, but thought Water types weren't in forests?" Then more those water drops came, which then made him realize... "Aww, gee, it's just rain! Wait, rain?" The rain was already coming down hard, making the are a bit foggy and hard to see. "Uraaah, I'll kill that Nurse Joy when I get back! But, where's the path, I can't see it!" The foggy/rainy weather was so bad, seeing the road at a distance was impossible at this moment. "Aww man, if only Rayquaza was here, he could use his ability "Air Lock."

Ash's clothes were getting completely soaked and at this point, he could get really sick. HE desperately looked around to find any kind of shelter. "Hmm, there's gotta be something somewhere... AH HAH!" Close enough, he could see he found a cave. It was small, but id definitely looked like it could keep you sheltered. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to trust this!" Without thinking of the possibility of dangerous Pokémon in there, he dashed inside.

Inside the cave was pretty much like the forest; damp, dark, and quiet. "Whoo!" He backed up against a wall and sat down, shivering like crazy in his soaked clothes. "Shiii, I'm gonna catch a really bad cold, I know I am!" ***step* * step*** "Huh?" Ash stood right back up. "What the hell was that? It sounded like footsteps! Could it be a monster, a ghost, Team Rocket?" Regardless, he was thinking of running out of there, not wanting to know what was coming. ***STEP* *STEP* **The footsteps were getting louder and he could even see the shadow of a figure of something. "Oh fuck this, I'm outta here!" With blinding speed, he charged at the exit, only to be bounced far back. "Wh-What in the world? What the hell bounced me back, an invisible wall?" ***STEP.* **The figure was behind him and touched Ash's shoulder. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He ducked his head down and peeked his eye up, only to see that it was no ferocious monster or anything. "H...Huh?" It was instead a beautiful Pokémon, who looked female; wearing what seems like a long white gown with a green jacket and green hair, accompanied by beautiful red eyes. "Whoa..." Ash blushed at the sight before him. "Who's THIS Pokémon?" "Gardevoir..." The Pokémon was Gardevoir, known for its strong resemblance of a human and beautiful figure. She offered a hand to help Ash up. "Oh, uhh, thank you! Oh, and sorry for screaming." She helped him and waved "hi" at him, and he waved back. "Well, I guess there's no point in asking your name. MY name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a soon to be Pokémon Master!" "!" Gardevoir gasped in interest and clapped lightly for him. Ash tipped his hat in embarrassment. "aww geez, stop that! Anyway, what are you doing here? You get stuck in here from the rain, too?"

"Gardevoir." She shook her head. "What? Then don't tell me... you LIVE here?" She nodded. "Aww, poor thing. You must be so lonely. Why are you living in a place like this? I mean, how do you eat and drink?" "Gardevoir." She pointed at the exit, and then it reminded Ash. "Oh yeah, when I tried running thinking you were a monster, why was the door blocked off? Is this YOUR doing?" "?" She scooted back a little with an alarming expression. Ash facepalmed. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to yell like that. I'm not mad. But getting on to a more interesting subject, don't you ever get... "lonely?" "?" Gardevoir cocked her head in confusion.

"Y-Y'know, like when you're all "happy" and you want someone to... help you calm it?" Ash sat right back next to Gardevoir. "To be honest with you, I wish an actual human girl was in this cave. Not that there's anything wrong with you, but I would want to be stuck here with, like, a horny girl and we can have sexy times-" Ash punched himself in the face. "Agghh, what the hell am I saying? You must think I'm a total perv- huh?" Ash jumped a bit when he saw the Pokémon sitting on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, HUH?" He was surprised, but he didn't push her off.

Seeing her face up closer, she was even prettier than he recently thought. "Oh, oh god, y-you might want to get off me- ***sproing!* **Fuck." "!" She could feel something poking her butt, blushing at what she knows is poking her. "Umm, uhh, it's not what you think, I-" "Gar..." She put his finger to his mouth as she got off him too reveal the boner in his soaked pants. She grabbed the zipper and looked up at Ash, looking for his approval. "... Well, I'm sure I would regret it later and I have no girls traveling with me now, so... yeah, go ahead!" "Gardevoir!" She happily nodded and unzipped the zipper. Then she proceeded to unbutton the boxers."

"! Gar..." She stared at the bare member right before her, wondering if it was too big for her. Ash felt slightly uncomfortable. "Come on, don't stare! Just... do what you need to do!" "Gardevoir." She stood up right above Ash, positioning her part right above Ash's. "Ahh, so you go straight for the gold? Hey, that's fine with me! Proceed!" She nodded and pushed herself down slowly and gently. "G-Ga, Gaa...!" She was fully in, feeling a bit of pain, but she was ok. "Umm, you alright? Can I move?" She nodded her head. "Okay, then." Ash grabbed her arms as he began to thrust into her. "Ga…Ga…." She silently moaned, never feeling such an intense and pleasurable feeling before. Ash was also feeling good, even though it was not with a human girl like he wanted, he didn't mind this at all. "Ahh, so THIS is what sex with a Pokémon is like! Um, well, what sex feels like in general." "!" This caught Gardevoir off guard. She didn't ever guess that they took each other's virginity, but the thought of her being Ash's first time, for some reason, made her really happy.

"Garde…Gardevoir!" Though slowly, her moans were becoming slightly louder as started to move her hips on her own, slamming her down on the cock to take in more of it each time. Ash gripped her arms tighter as he was moaning a bit himself, loving every second of this. "Ahh, Gardevoir, this feels so good! Do you feel good too?" She rapidly nodded her head. "Gar-Gardevoir, Gardevoir!" He continued to rapidly inside of her, feeling his limit coming very soon. "Ah, Gardevoir, I'm gonna cum, I'm taking you off-""Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" She rapidly shook her head. "Ugh, if you say so! I-I'm cumming!"

And with one big thrust, he pumped his semen inside of her, her moaning in delight as she clenched him even more. "Ahhh!" Ash laid his head on the cave wall, catching his breath. The first time he ever came inside of a girl… man, did he love that feeling. Gardevoir got off of him and with her psychic powers, cleaned up the mess and even zipped his boxers and pants back up for him. "Thanks. Man that felt amazing! I never felt such a better experience in my life!" "Gardevoir…" Gardevoir blushed, nodding in agreement. "Oh, ohh!"

Ash looked at the exit; outside was now clear of rain and fog. Ash jumped up in happiness. "Alright it's cleared, now I can get back to the Pokémon Center!" "…" Gardevoir forgot, he couldn't stay there forever, so now she would be alone again. She felt kind of sad, but seeing Ash so happy made her a bit happy as well. They both walked to the exit. "Alright, Gardevoir, break the barrior!" Ash ordered as if she was his. "Gaaarde!" With a swipe, the invisible wall shattered. A cool breeze brushed against the two.

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye." "Gardevoir…" She gave a small smile, happy that was able to have such a fun time with the boy. She turned around to go back in, but Ash wrapped her up in a hug from behind. "Thank you. I was actually really angry earlier from before and even more when the rain happened. However, you… you made this day so much worth it, thank you!" Gardevoir smiled am even bigger and happier one, joyously nodding her head. "Gardevoir!"

And with that, Ash ran down the correct way out of the forest, waving to Gardevoir goodbye all the way through. When he got back to the Pokémon Center, he happily yelled, "I'm here!" "Oh, Ash, just on time!" Nurse Joy was standing right there, presenting him his 4 pokeballs. "Alllright! Thanks Nurse Joy, see ya!" "See you later, Ash, bye bye~!" Ash confidently marched out the Pokémon Center, hiking on to take his 5th Gym Battle. "All righty, all rightly, I and my guys will kick that guy's as-""Gardevoir!" "Uwahh!"

Ash fell down from the sudden call. "Aww, huh? It's you!" Right infront of him was the beautiful Pokémon he met in the cave. Like before, she helped him up. "Thanks again! Man, don't you have a knack for scaring me?" They both chuckled lightly. "Oh, so, what did you want? Why did you come all the way out here?" "…" Gardevoir looked down at the ground. "Hmm, what's wrong?" With her hands, she created this orb which formed into a pink pokeball. She handed it to Ash. "Hm, a Heal Ball? This is for catching…! Are you saying…. You want to come with me?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Gardevoir." "Is it because… you don't want to be lonely and… THAT kind of lonely anymore?" "Gardevoir…" She embraced Ash in a hug, looking up to him, hoping he would say yes. Ash patted her head and smiled at her. "Sure, you can come along! Hop on in your new home, friend!" "!" She grinned the happiest grin she ever did, happily stepping back so Ash could catch her. First, he did his traditional hat turn and his "pokeball, go!" An accurate throw, successfully throwing it at Gardevoir. The Pokeball did its three jerks before the ever satisfying "click!" Ash ran to pick up the Pokeball and held it up to the sky. "Yes, caught me a Gardevoir! Kinda, hee hee hee!"

And so, Ash happily embarks back on his adventure. With a new beautiful and surely powerful member on the team, he knew for sure he was going to win! In the beginning, the healing and the rain let him down, but due to after events, all he could say is… "Everything went better than expected!"

* * *

**The end! :D Well, here's the first challenge done for you, Zombyra, you're weeelcoooome! :D Part 2 of your challenge should be coming soon!**


	2. Trainer and Her Treeko

**I want Pleasure, GIVE ME Pleasure!**

**She needs it, give it to her NNOOOOOWWW! :O Anyways, here's the second challenge of Zombyra's challenge. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Which Pokemon do you want?" Proffesor Birch asked her. Mani, a 14 year old female, was being asked which starter Pokemon she wanted. She was really happy, as on TV, she would always watch some amazing battles in Colloseumns and tournaments. "Hmm, which one, which one..." She could either pick Torchic, Mudkip, and Treeko. She knows that they will evolve into really awesome Pokemon, but however, she wants those fully eveolved Pokemon for... other reasons than their power. She blushed as she thought how much "fun" she could have with a Blaziken, Swampert, or a Sceptile, ESPECIALLY a Sceptile, she thought. "It's settled, I'll take the Treeko, please!" "Alrighty, here you go! Oh, and tell your Mom before you leave." He handed her the pokeball containing it inside. "Thanks so much! See you later!"

Before anything, she ran and told her Mom the great news. "Oh, that's great, Mani, and now you are now an official trainer! You'll go all around the region, catching Pokemon and battling others, will you?" ""Yep, that's right! Well, if that's all, I've got an adventure to embark on!" She headed out the door, but then her Mom remembered, "Oh, and Mani! This is a little weird to say, but... lately, I've been hearing female trainers have been doing "adult" things with male trainers lately. You better NOT be one of those girls!" Mani chuckled. "What are talking about, of course I would never do that, Iiiiiii **PROMISE**! Besides, I'm not interested in having sexy times with human males, anyway!" "Oh, okay then, if you say so! Goodbye!"

Mani was able to keep her promise, not having any kind of sex with male trainers. They weren't really that attractive anyway, but she really does want to have some kind of sexual pleasure, she can't go her whole journey without a dick, she thought! However, Roxanne, the Rock Type Gym Leader, suggested that if she can't do male trainers, why not do male Pokemon? "But I don't know, I mean, I know I said I wanted to, but... my Treeko is so small, there's no way he's going to be able to pleasure me!" She backed up against a tree. "But then again, I don't want to wait until he's a Sceptile. ...Well, I guess I'll just have to do with what I've got!"

Mani threw the Pokeball and her Treeko came out. "Treeko!" Treeko looked at Mani, happily waiting for her to five an order. "Alright, Treeko... I want to have sex with me." "...TREEE?!" He stepped back in complete and utter shock at what she just said. It hasn't even been a week since she got him, and she wants to do intense things like this already? But then again, what can he do, it's not like he can disobey! He gulped. "Tr-Treeko..." He nodded and got out his member. Mani pulled her panties down on one leg and lifted her skirt up whie spreading her legs wide, revealing her wet cunt. "Alright, I'm ready when you are!" "Treeko!" Treeko nodded and walked over to her, non-warningly shoving his dick inside of her. "Ahh, ohhh!" She moaned out.

"Wow, I can actually feel something inside of me! I guess size doesn't matter, huh?" Treeko grabbed her legs and started moving at rapid speed already. "Ahh, so fast already?!" She brought her arms back to wrap around the tree, moaning slightly loud and out of pleasure. "Tree, Tree!" Though Treeko did think this girl was weird, he can't lie, he was feeling really great right now! He ravishly rammed inside of her, her moanings increasing as her legs moved around. "Ahh, aahhh! Tr-Treeko, you're amazing!" "Treeeko!" He's so young, yet to do adult stuff like this... he could agree he was the luckiest Treeko in the history of life. "Tr-Treee...Treeko..." "Oh-oh, a-are you going to cum soon? In-Inside , inside! Come inside!" "Treeee!" After a few more thrusts, he came inside of her. "Oohhh!" She let out a load groan as she was being filled inside, closing her eyes in pure bliss. "Ahh, that felt so good, Treeko..."

"Grovyle." "...Huh?" She opened her eyes and jawdropped. Treeko evolved into Grovyle! "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-... Never mind. Anyways, I want more, more so we can have more fun! I'm going to catch male pokemon and fully evolve them, one by one! Come on, let's find us some Pokemon, Tre-Grovyle!" "Grooo!" Now concetrating more on catching and raising rather than Gyms, she searched the land, looking for Pokemon that would defintely be satisfying for her needs.

Weeks later, she was back home in her room, counting the 5 Pokemon she caught, raised, and eventually had fun with, a male Mightyena, Blaziken, Swampert (this and the previous she got in a trade), Gallade (who's always male, anyway), and a shiny Salamence. It was late at night and she believed her Mom was asleep now. She was fully naked and threw all 6 of her Pokeballs, containing the afromentioned 5 plus Sceptile. "Aaaaa..." They all gawked at her beautiful body, most getting a nosebleed while some got a boner. "Okay, I want us ALL to have fun!" "?" The guys looked at each other in question. There was 6 of them, how was she going to able to do this? However, she planned this before hand.

"Alright, first, Salamence, sit down, you'll do me anal." "Saa?!" He blushed heavily and raised his, umm, fist in the air happily. "Raaa!" "Gallade, sit besides Salamence on the right and Swampert on the left, I'll give you guys handjobs." They won't fuck her, but they was still very happy. "Gall! Swamp!" They did what they were told and sat next to Salamence, him high fiving the two. "Blaziken, you stand up next to Salmence and Swampert. I'll give you a blowjob." "..." He blushed lightly and shyly walked over. "Mightyena, you'll do me vaginal." "MIIIGHHTT!" Mightyena did flips of extreme happiness, getting the best position of all. "And as for Sceptile... I'm sorry, but a...footjob?" "Scep." Sceptile shrugged and in the bottom left corner of the circle. He didn't care, he the one she had sex with the most, anyway. **(Note: Yes, I actually DID plan all these positions on a piece of paper. What a weird setup, huh?) **"And now, for me!"

She brushed past Mightyena and sat down on Salamence's dick. "Hnnghh... A-And now for you, M-Mightyena..." "Might!" He happily rammed into her, making her yelp out a bit. She grabbed Swampert and Gallade's dick while Blaziken shoved his inside of her mouth and then she cupped Sceptile's dick inside between her toes. "Joo can moob noa! (You can move now!)" At the same time, she and everyone else started to move. It was slightly uncomfortable and awkward for everybody, but they eventually got used to it. "Mmmpphh, mmmm!" She moaned inside as she was sucking off Blaziken. Her ears vibrating from the moans and groans of the other 6, all enjoying the pieces of her they got. Everyone was so engaged in their pleasure that they didn't hear the sound of her mom opening the door.

"Hey, what are you doing, Min...DAAAAAAA?!" "!" Everyone immediatly stopped what they were doing and all fell silent. They all slowly turned their heads around to her mom with the "oh shit" look on their face. "..." Everyone got off of Minda and backed up aginst a wall, fearing that they were scrwed for sure, especially Mani. "Umm, uhh... please don't hurt them, it was me! Honest! They're not in the wrong!" "Hmm... Well, you didn't have any sex with male trainers, but you still had sex AND with males." "..." "Hmm, as punishment..." She slowly walked over, her face becoming dark and shadowy. "Eeeek!" Everyone backed further into the wall while holding each other, fearing that this is it for them. She stopped after pretty close.

She... threw off her clothes and said, "Let me join you!" "WAAH?" Everyone slammed down to the floor, being completely off guard by that comment.

* * *

**LOOOOOOL, what a happy ending, ehh?! Well, challenge complete, Zombyra, HA! :D And now, to continue on my "Door" chapter story and other stories, see ya!**


End file.
